


spider-man plays overwatch

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Gen, i hate junkrat, peter mains hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm CRUSHING Overwatch, AND I undid the GG, EZ thing so “Swagman3600” just got served a little dessert with a main course of pwnage."-Spider-Man, "Spider-Man/Deadpool (2016)", Issue #10





	

**Author's Note:**

> i play pc and spider-man seems to play console so rip me if there are any inconsistencies with the two versions

When the radioactive spider bit Peter Parker, it didn't just give him superhuman fighting and survival skills.

It made him even better than he already was at video games.

With enhanced reflexes and his spider-sense applying to games as well, Peter was able to absolutely _crush_  anyone in online games. His current addiction, Overwatch, was no exception.

At first, Peter was drawn to Widowmaker, finding the spider theme funny when _he_ of all people played. Later, he found that he preferred Hanzo, with his better mobility and field of view. He had an unfair advantage with his senses and agility, and was able to score headshots most of the time, often getting play of the game and awed compliments from both sides. But now...

He had figured out how to add insult to injury.

In the game, if you say "gg ez" in match chat after the game (meaning "good game, easy win,") it will hilariously change to a comment belittling the person who said it or meaning the exact opposite (one being, "Well played. I salute you all.") Peter had found an exploit that disabled that.

In this particular game, Peter was on Defense, playing Hanzo as usual, in Dorado. Before the game started, he shot two arrows straight up, and another one with the scatter arrow. (This is how you disable the "gg ez" feature.) It was an easy win, thanks to Peter's skills, but there was one particular Junkrat on the enemy team.

Called Swagman3600, he did not go on the payload, but ran around trying to kill Peter's teammates. All his attempts (21) ended in Peter headshotting him and emoting afterwards. There were numerous complaints from him throughout the match, but when Peter said, in all caps, "GG EZ" at the end with no alteration, he immediately left the game, refusing to watch Peter's play of the game in which he eliminated the entire enemy team alone without the use of his ultimate.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you spiderman


End file.
